


SNOW    |   minsung

by tuan_mark



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, First Loves, LOWER CASE INTENDED!!, M/M, Pretty Boys, Slow Burn, and bikes, angsty, bbikes!!, but he doesnt mean to, but theres fluff so its okay, chapters are short but super effective, dont kill me @ the grammar police, each chapter is a new year, homophobic parent, isn't poetry, jisung is clueless, jisungs life is minho, jisungs mum is a legend, looks like poetry, mentions of an abusive parent, minho loves orange, minho messes up alot, minhos dad is a dick, minhos life is sad, minsung uwu, parents divorcing, set in the winter, short and simple, some mutual pining, these boys love snow, theyve know eachother since they were kids, uses the english school system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuan_mark/pseuds/tuan_mark
Summary: in which they only ever meet in the winter.|   "but, pretty boys like you shouldn't cry."or that tumblr prompt "they only see each other during winter"





	1. Chapter 1

one          **snow**

 

_the only time we could ever meet was in the winter._

 

i remember the first below-freezing day that i met you,  
it was 8am but the sky was still stuck inbetween black and blue,  
you used to try and convince me that the sky was green at that time.

 

i remember meeting you, lee minho.  
i remember meeting the 7 year old boy with the scraped knees and bruised ankles-  
the boy way too eager to upgrade from your ankle-splitting scooter to a 'big boy bike'.

 

i remember it so well;  
i was sat on the curb, crying my eyes out at my grazed arm,  
you told me that pretty boys weren't allowed to ride bikes in case they got hurt,  
but your father scolded you for that.

 

he told you that it was only girls could be pretty  
and it was them who weren't supposed to get hurt.

 

you shrugged and told him that he didnt see why a boy couldnt be pretty,  
and handed me a colourful band aid from your orange back pack.  
you ruffled my hair and when i shooed your hands away you just laughed  
and told me you were wiping the snow away.

 

you told me that pretty boys like me shouldnt ride bikes in the snow,  
incase something like this happened.

 

i just pouted,  
i was being scolded by a loudly colourful boy who was only two grades above me,  
there wasn't much else i could do.

 

you smiled at me with that toothy grin and ran away.

 

the next day, i took your advice.  
i stayed inside and played with my mother while my father was at work.

 

you rode past on your bike,  
which was the same burnt orange as your back pack,  
and waved at me through the window.

 

that was the last time i saw you that year,  
i stayed everyday at the window hoping you would ride past-  
yet you didn't.

 

_atleast not until next winter._

 


	2. Chapter 2

two          **snow**  
  


 

_the next two winters were the best ones,_  
wouldn't you agree?

 

we were so close,  
my mother had said we may as well had been joined at the waist.

 

do you remember that one day when it snowed so hard thatschool was cancelled,  
yet somehow we still managed to convince our mothers to let us outside to ride out bikes?

 

we rode side by side in the snow,  
your orange bike trailing not far behind my own red one.

 

your back pack was filled with band aids,  
'just in case you hurt yourself again' you had told me,  
only packing them to make sure that we would be okay.

 

you didn't care about what would happen to you  
yet as long as i was safe you were happy.

 

we found a spot underneath a tree in the local park  
and set up our bikes near the base of the tree.

 

you tipped your orange back pack out onto the ground,  
spilling band aids and packets of biscuits everywhere.

 

you searched around to find a scarf and some rocks you had coloured black  
with the markers i had gotten you last christmas.

 

we spent all day at the park until darkness fell making a snow family.

 

you stayed until the first day of spring when the trees had began to blossom.

 

i remember you placing the cherry blossom petals in my hair  
and cooing about how 'cute' i looked.

 

your father watched us from the door step,  
calling you back after hearing you say that.

 

you just smiled at me and told me there was nothing to worry about.

 

_i wish you had never left that winter_

 


	3. Chapter 3

three          **snow**

 

_the next winter was the longest,_  
but you wouldn't have known.

 

you never showed up.

 

i used to sit at the bay window in my living room  
for hours on end,  
just waiting to see that orange bike speed past.

 

the next winter you did show up,  
yet you were far too busy to be with me.

 

you had just turned 11,  
myself being 9,  
and i had waited 2 years to see you again.

 

but when you showed up there was no sign of that orange bike you treasured so much.

 

you came only with a back pack,  
but it was all black,   
not that burnt shade of orange you loved so much.

 

i had gone down to the park only to see you,  
but you were with someone-  
a girl.

 

you didnt even notice me.

 

you were too busy making a snow family with her.  
bragging about how it was much better than your last one-  
_our_ last one.

 

you stayed until the first day of spring that year too,  
and i remember sitting at that bay window,  
waiting for my father to come home when i saw you and her,  
you were putting those cherry blossoms in her hair instead of mine.

 

the only differemce this time was that your father didn't seem to care,  
and i wondered:

 

_was this for yourself or was it for him?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

four           **snow**  
  


 

_you didn't arrive until christmas eve that year._

 

you knocked on my door but i never answered.

 

how do i know it was you?

 

because i sat at that bay window and watched you do it.

 

i had the curtains closed   
and i tilted them.  
i was peeking through one of the sides.

 

i panicked because i knew you saw me,  
but i told myself that you didn't really care.

 

this year was the year you had gone to 'big boy school',  
you had been so excited for this since you were 9 years old.

 

you wouldn't stop talking about it then,  
but now at 12,   
you had no one to talk about it to.

 

i ignored you,  
just like you ignored me.

 

and i know it hurt you.

 

because when you did this last year,  
it hurt me too.

 

i saw you walking down that wide and deserted street we would ride our bikes on,  
but there was no snow that year.

 

you stayed late into spring that year,  
when my mother asked yours why,  
she said that you were waiting for the trees to blossom.

 

they never did.

 

you waited for weeks,   
sitting under that same tree for hours on end.  
every single day.

 

and when they did, i opened up the curtains on that bay window  
only to see you sat in a pile of the blossom petals and leaves  
crying.

 

why were you crying?

 

_pretty boys like you shouldnt cry._

 


	5. Chapter 5

five          **snow**  
  


 

_you didn't come that winter,_  
you arrived in autumn instead.

 

i don't know what it was about the dark mornings  
and the orange leaves  
but i always did prefer autumn to winter.

 

it was something about how the burnt shade of orange the leaves would turn  
that reminded me of you.

 

you arrived the day after your 13th birthday,  
remember?

 

you were so happy that the first thing you did when your car pulled up in the drive  
was run up to that bay window,  
where i spent so much of my time,  
and placed your hands on it, smiling that toothy grin i had missed oh so much.

 

i had ran to grab my bike but my mother had told me to leave it.

 

it was covered in rust.  
i hadn't used it since that time we went to the park  
that one wonderful winter.

 

you were wearing the scarf we had used to put on the snowman we made that year.

 

something about seeing you wearing it made me smile.

 

i had forgotten why i had fallen out with you-  
though i guess the reason i did have didn't seem very mature  
to my then 11 year old brain.

 

you dragged me around that deserted street   
and i remember falling over,  
tripping over the curb where we had first met and into a pile of leaves.

 

you took a bandaid out of your black backpack and placed it onto my knee.

 

you ruffled my hair and when i asked why you did that,  
you used the same excuse you used that day:  
'there was snow in your hair'.

 

it was autumn and there was no snow   
but i didn't stop to figure out the complications in your excuse.

 

you held out your hand so you could help me up,  
and when i stood up i couldn't bring myself to let go of it.

 

but neither could you.

 

we walked back down that wide road,  
that seemingly got narrower the older we got,  
to the front of our houses which were right next to eachother.

 

your father watched us from the window  
and beckoned you to leave me.

 

i asked why he was angry,  
but you said there was nothing to worry about  
and ran back inside, giving my hand one last squeeze before you did so.

 

i wish i had noticed the bruises on your legs,  
but my childish mind had guessed it was from  
climbing trees, and riding your bike.

 

but you had gotten rid of your bike all of those winters ago,  
and you were afraid of heights.

 

_i wish you'd have stayed for the winter._

 


	6. Chapter 6

six          **snow**  
  


 

_it was four winters since i had seen you,_  
and i had anticipated the winter of your return so much.

 

you were 17 now,  
i was only 15.

 

i had gotten a new bike for my birthday,  
my friends from my new highschool all had them   
and it reminded me of how much i missed riding one.

 

how much i missed riding down the street,  
with you trailing behind.

 

i remember setting my feet onto my new bike,  
getting ready to ride in the snowy streets and dark evenings.

 

you ran out of your house crying,   
your choice of clothing poor for the weather outside.

 

you wore a pair of sweatpants and a sweater that hung off of your shoulder.

 

you had grown so much in the 4 years you were gone.  
you had become much taller than me and you looked so mature,  
especially compared to me,  
who you hadn't seensince you started highschool.

 

i almost threw my bike to the side and ran over to you,  
dragging you into my house.

 

we went into my room which had changed in the four years you hadn't seen it,  
the walls were painted a dark orange,  
rather than blue.

 

you sat on the edge of my bed and i held your sobbing face in to crook of my shoulder,  
you wouldn't stop crying.

 

you had told me your parents were getting a divorce,  
and you were going to stay with your mother.

 

i just held you closer but as soon as it fell silent,  
due to you no longer crying,  
something inside of you snapped and you pushed me away.

 

you yelled something about 'not being able to do this' with me anymore.

 

but we weren't doing anything.

 

_it was the last time i had seen you that winter._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
> any mention of school is in the british school system, sorry  
> we start highschool when we turn 11  
> and college at 16.


	7. Chapter 7

seven       **snow**  
  


 

_i had begun college the winter you came back._

 

i remember seeing you again,  
i was riding my bike through the snow.

 

you saw me and went to wave-  
but when you saw my boyfriend standing on the back of my bike  
riding with me,  
you turned around and walked inside.

 

you saw us sat in the back the next day.

 

the snow was piled up so high me and him had to lay out his scarf to sit down.

 

we were making a snow village  
and i caught sight of you but you ran away.

 

when i got back to my house i saw you sat on my door step.

 

you stood up and scowled at me,  
and even when i flinched you didnt stop.

 

you shouted at me.  
you said that i was doing 'our' things with someone else

 

i dont know what came over me  
but i stepped forward closer to you  
and even though i was shorter you flinched too.

 

this time it was me shouting at you.

 

i called you a hipocrite.

 

when you asked why,  
i recalled all of those winters ago,  
when you took that girl around our small town,  
doing 'our' things with someone else.

 

you didnt say anything after that,  
so i pushed past you and slammed the door.

 

_that winter was one of my least favourites._

 


	8. Chapter 8

eight          **snow**  
  


 

_you had graduated from college,_  
the next winter i saw you.

 

you got out of your car in the evening,  
putting your hood over your head to keep the snow from soaking your hair.

 

you saw me walking out to put my rubbish in a recycling bin outside.

 

you walked up to me and you looked so nervous,  
your hands were shaking  
and wether that was from your nerves or the cold,  
i wouldn't know.

 

you told me that you were sorry for how you treated me.

 

you told me you loved me.

 

i remember that i hugged you  
and you leant down to try and kiss me.

 

but i pushed you away.

 

i had a boyfriend and i couldnt hurt anymore people.

 

you began to appologise and i told you to stop,  
it wast your fault-  
you didnt know.

 

your eyes began to water  
_and i didn't know how to fix it._

 


	9. Chapter 9

nine          **snow**  
  


 

_i wanted you to stop crying,_  
but you were already walking away.

 

you were half way down the street  
and i kept running after you,  
grabbing on your sleeve and tugging you backwards.

 

you told me to go away,  
but i couldn't  let you go.

 

not again.

 

you were about to turn to go into your house   
when i remembered something.

 

i stopped walking and i said it.

 

'pretty boys like you shouldn't cry.'

 

you stopped.

 

you stopped walking.

 

you stopped crying.

 

you turned around and made your way towards me  
and i closed my eyes.

 

you leant down and you kissed me,  
but this time i didn't push you away.

 

i remember that day.

 

_the day that winter became my favourite season._

 


	10. Chapter 10

ten          **snow**  
  


 

_i remember that confident boy,_  
the one who displeased his father without meaning to.

 

the boy who meant well, yet couldn't do so.

 

the boy who i felt to comfortable with.

 

i remember the first snowy day we met,  
when you brushed the snow out of my hair and bandaged me up,  
to the rocky years we had of ignoring eachother and denial.

 

i remember meeting you so vividly, lee minho.

 

and it upsets me that i only ever see you in the winter,  
because it's so cold,  
yet you were so warm-  
it just never felt right for someone like you to be there.

 

i remember that confident boy,  
who came over to me again and again and complimented me  
even when i felt like no one ever would.

 

i remember the bright boy,  
too loud for his own good,  
yet who radiated pure and utter joy to everyone.

 

and i remember how it feels to fall in love with you  
again and again,  
because i do it every winter.

 

i'll see you soon my love,

 

_for winter is the only time we ever meet._

 


End file.
